Terrorrealm
Terrorrealm is a horror fighting/3D platforming game inspired by some of horror' s most prominent film franchises, like Halloween, A Nightmare on Elm Street, Friday the 13th ''and ''Child's Play. It is developed by Netherrealm Studios and is distributed by CD Studio Interactive Entertainment. It is rated M for blood & gore, sexual content and strong language. The game was envisioned by CD Studios CEO Miguel Bustamante, and NetherRealm owner Ed Boon penned the game It was released on October 31, 2013 for PS4 and Xbox One. It received overwhelming positive reception, with critics praising the story mode and character/level design. It is widely considered one of the best fighting games of all time, as well as platforming. It won Game of The Year awards from sites and magazines like GameInformer, Kotaku and IGN. A sequel was announced at the San Diego Comic-Con, entitled Terrorrealm: This Fire Burns. Bustamante and Boon made the announcement, who are both interested in turning the game into a franchise. Gameplay details *Legacy- up to 2 players. It is reminiscent to the gameplay of sandbox games like the GTA ''and ''Assassin's Creed series, except the world isn't open. *Crossover/Body Count/Franchise- up to 4 players (in Tag mode). Inspired by the gameplay of 3D fighters like SoulCalibur ''and ''Tekken. Legacy Plot The Lord of Darkness has released the souls of evil back into Earthrealm, where they can roam free. But he also unleashes a demon army, whom he plans will work with the Horrors to enslave the human race, and turn the planet into a living hell. But the Horrors are convinced by Ashley J. Williams to help the race most have belonged to in the past. They agree, and go to take down the demon army. They manage to lure msot of the army into Jigsaw's game room, where Christine, the possessed automobile, waits outside the corridors to kill any demons that might escape. Two human cops hear the commotion and wander into the room. Freddy Krueger approaches them, and attempts to kill them. Ash stops him, and reminds him what they are here for. They then leave towards Camp Crystal Lake, where Lord was sighted. When they get there, they find nothing but deceased teenagers. Jason Voorhees senses his mother is around, and leaves to find her, with Norman Bates following him. The others take down some remaining demons, and find a portal in the deepest part of the camp. They remember Jason and Norman were left behind, and Chucky, Michael Myers, Predator and Samara go back to find them. When they get to him, they discover they have been temporarily stunned by Pumpkinhead. Pinhead senses this and sends his Cenobites to help. But the four have already defeated him, and the Cenobites accuse them of being the enemy. A battle ensues, until the Cenobites are defeated. The four carry Jason and Norman back to the portal, where they find themselves in 1300 AD. They make their way up to a palace, where they find another portal, which opens into Camp Crystal Lake. They realize they are in the past, where Jason witnesses his drowning. He discovers Freddy was a past counselor, and Freddy just watched him drown. A fight between the two breaks out, and Jason emerges victorious. Freddy is weakened, and Chucky uses the Heart of Damballa chant to revive him. But while he does, a demon army emerges, attacking the Horrors. The group must guard Chucky and Freddy while he recites the spell. Freddy is still weak afterwards, and Andre Toulon must inject some of his re-animation formula that he perfected (with Herbert West's help) to bring him to full strength. The Lord of Darkness approaches them, throwing them all into a space-time vortex. They visit different destinations from their past, where they must battle past and future versions of themselves. Eventually, they make it to Hell, where Pinhead uses the Lament Configuration to bring the Lord to them. They battle, and the combined strength of the Horrors is too much for him to handle. Eventually, he is defeated, but this sends the Horrors back to hell. In the near future, Ash Williams is seen walking down a war-torn road, and he stops and reaches into his pocket. He pulls out the Lament Configuration, indicating he can visit Hell freely, thus setting up a sequel. Reception The Legacy received critical acclaim, being named one of the greatest of the year, and the decade. The story is planned to be bundled into the upcoming CD Studio Crossovers ''gaming bundle. This bundle will contain other crossover titles, like ''Batman/Daredevil: The Enemy ''and ''Sonic/Crash: Top Speed. Game modes *Legacy Mode (Story) *Crossover Mode (Versus) *Franchise Mode (Survival) *Body Count Mode (Tourney) *Reboot Mode (Customize) *Black Market (Shop) Legacy Mode Legacy is the main story of the game, where players progress through environments inspired by horror films. As they travel, they unlock different characters, who can be use in all gameplay modes afterwards. Unlockables Some characters and their corresponding stages must be unlocked in Legacy before they can be played on any other mode. Crossover Mode Crossover is a fighting minigame that pits up to four players against each other. This was originally the whole game, until Bustamante suggested the Legacy Mode. Tag Mode In this scenario, up to four players can join. Two players each take teams and fight against one another. Franchise Mode Franchise Mode is a survival mode, where players choose four characters (each with one life and non-restoring health). They fight waves of enemies in platofrimg environments. Body Count Mode Body Count Mode is a tournament mode where up to 32 players can join in (online). Eventually, two players are pitted against each other in the final round. Online This is the only game mode compatible with Xbox LIVE or PSN. Reboot Mode Reboot Mode serves as the customization area. Players can alter the uniforms of each character, as well as default color schemes. They may also create their own stages for Crossover Mode. Black Market Mode Black Market Mode allows players to purchase alternate costumes for each character. They may also purchase artwork, music for each stage* and menu themes. If the game is 100% completed, they have the opportunity to purchase a 2D fighting mode, featuring 16-bit pixelated sprites. * The only purchasable songs are the scores for each character's film. Characters Playable Characters The game has a large roster, and each character represents one franchise or film. *Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) (Alternate: New Nightmare) *Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th) (Alternate: Uber Jason) *Michael Myers (Halloween) (Alternate: Remake Variant) *Chucky (Child's Play) (Alternate: Scarred) *Tiffany Ray (Bride of Chucky) (Alternate: Human) *Leatherface (The Texas Chainsaw Massacre) (Alternate: Classic) *Chop Top (The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2) (Alternate: Hitchhiker) *Pinhead (Hellraiser) (Alternate: Fangoria) *Ghostface (Scream) (Alternate: Scarecrow) *Dr. Hannibal Lecter (Silence of the Lambs) (Alternate: Red Dragon) *Norman Bates (Psycho) (Alternate: Mother) *Pennywise (It) (Alternate: Joker Variant) *Sam (Trick 'r Treat) (Alternate: Peeping Tommy) *Tallman (Phantasm) (Alternate: Undertaker Variant) *William Bludworth (Final Destination) (Alternate: Sequels & Prequel Variants) *Candyman (Candyman) (Alternate: Helen) *Leprechaun (Leprechaun) (Alternate: Rumpelstiltskin) *Ash Williams (Evil Dead) (Alternate: Evil Ash) *Dr. Herbert West (Re-Animator) (Alternate: Dr. Frankenstein) *Andre Toulon (and Blade, Jester, Pinhead, Tunneler, Torch and Six Shooter) (Puppet Master) (Alternate: PM 2 and Cyber Puppets) *Pumpkinhead (Pumpkinhead) (Alternate: Bloodied Wings) (unlock) *Rawhead Rex (Rawhead Rex) (Alternate: Novella) (unlock) *The Creeper (Jeepers Creepers) (Alternate: Farmer) *Djinn (Wishmaster) (Alternate: Armored) (unlock) *Wolfman (Wolfman) (Alternate: Classic) *Captain Spaulding (The Devil's Rejects) (Alternate: Devil's Rejects) *Otis B. Driftwood (The Devil's Rejects) (Alternate: 1000 Corpses) *Maniac Cop (Maniac Cop) (Alternate: FBI Variant) (unlock) *Jigsaw (Saw) (Alternate: Pig) *Billy the Doll (Saw) (Alternate: Short Film) *Jack Torrance (The Shining) (Alternate: Black Turtleneck) *Capt. Rhodes (Day of the Dead) (Alternate: Zombified) *Frankenstein's Monster (Frankenstein) (Alternate: Solomon Grundy Variant) (unlock) *Dracula (Dracula) (Alternate: Modern Vampire) (unlock) *Creature of the Black Lagoon (Creature from the Black Lagoon) (Alternate: Killer Croc Variant) (unlock) *Count Orlok (Nosferatu: A Symphony of Terror) (Alternate: Modern Vampire) (unlock) *Alex DeLarge (A Clockwork Orange) (Alternate: Masked) *Xenomorph (Alien) (Alternate: Stealth) *Predator (Predator) (Alternate: Berserker) *T-800 Terminator (Terminator) (Alternate: T-100) (unlock) *The Fisherman (I Know What You Did Last Summer) (Alternate: Ben) (unlock) *Samara (The Ring) (Alternate: Sadako) *Kayako (The Grudge) (Alternate: Toshio) (unlock) *Regan MacNeil (The Exorcist) (Alternate: Emily Rose) *Pamela Voorhees (Friday the 13th) (Alternate: Freddy vs. Jason Variant) (unlock) *Carrie White (Carrie) (Alternate: Sissy Spacek Variant) Non-Playable Characters The game has many bosses and standard enemies who are non-playable. *Lord of Darkness *Christine *Dr. Frankenstein *Demonic Toys (Baby Oopsie Daisy, Grizzly Teddy, Jack Attack, Mr. Static, Zombietooid & Divoletto) *Cryptkeeper *T-1000 *Lawnmower Man *Clover *Gemini Killer *Queen Alien *Henry Kane *Slenderman Standard Enemies *Demons *Gremlins *Critters *Zombies *Vampires *Wolfmen *Zombies *Killer Klowns from Outer Space(Jumbo, Fatso, Shorty, Rudy, Spikey, Slim, Bibbo, Chubby, Joe, Magori, Storefront, Talls, Rosebud, Daisy, Baby Killer Klowns, and Jojo The Klownzilla) *Killer Toys *Sentinals Choice The characters were taken from different time periods, whether classic or modern. A poll was conducted on the CD Studio website to see who fans wanted in the game the most. The creators also included lesser-known villains, such as Rawhead Rex and Maniac Cop, to make them appeal to a popular audience. Horace Pinkey of Shocker ''fame and Donnie Darko were originally planned to be included in the game, but Capt. Rhodes and Alex DeLarge took their place. Trailers A teaser trailer was released in early 2013, which was filmed live-action. It featured Freddy, Jason, Leatherface and Chucky dueling. At the end, Ash emerges, shotgun in hand, who shoots at Jason. It premiered at the San Diego Comic-Con, to positive reaction. It won Best of Show. Mini-series A mini-series consisting of three short films was created as somewhat of a prelude to the game. They were made in partnership with TrastucaT Productions and Twisted Mind Films. Chucky vs. Michael vs. Pinhead A short film was shot in early 2013, following the characters Chucky, Michael & Pinhead. It was released on YouTube, garnering about 100,000 views on its first day online. It quickly grew viral, giving the game much publicity. It garnered critical acclaim from critics and positive reception from viewers and fans of the horror genre. Due to the success of it, it was aired on CDtv and HBO. It was followed by a sequel (below). Freddy vs. Jason: Rise of Chucky A sequel to ''Chucky vs. Michael vs. Pinhead was shot mid-2013. It follows a duel between Freddy, Jason and Chucky. It was more financially successful than its predecessor, also airing on CDtv and HBO. It aired on YouTube to 250,000 views on its first day. The reception was mixed to positive, being praised for following the plights of Chucky, rather the duel between Freddy and Jason. It is often considered the fan favorite of the three films. Evil Asylum A third sequel was releasd, airing on CDtv and HBO. It received fewer views than both predecessors, garnering about 80,000. Although it had a slower start, it received almost universal acclaim. Among critics, Evil Asylum ''is the more popular film. It was praised for Anthony Hopkins and Jeffery Combs' performances as Hannibal Lecter and Herbert West. Distribution The three short films, referred to as ''Terrorealm: Trilogy of Terror, was released on DVD on Halloween 2013. The boxed set included the three films, a bloopers collection, a "Making Of" bit, and bios of each character. The "Deluxe" set included the first three installments of each character's franchise (Child's Play, Halloween, Hellraiser, Nightmare on Elm Street, Silence of the Lambs ''and ''Re-Animator). The only exception is Friday the 13th Part 3, due to this film being the first appearance of Jason's signature hockey mask. If the set was pre-ordered, it included Freddy vs. Jason. Production Miguel Bustamante stated he wants to create a game featuring many of cinema's famous and lesser-known horror icons that will appeal to a mainstream audience. He partnered with Ed Boon and NetherRealm Studios to create the game. Originally, it was intended to be simply a fighting game, but Bustamante suggested a complex story mode, featuring all of the characters against one common enemy. There were multiple scripts written, with the final one being a collaboration written by Bustamante and Boon. Soundtrack creation Bustamante included music that he associated horror movies with during childhood, and personal favorites, on the soundtrack. It features some classics artists like Metallica and Megadeth, as well as more modern bands like Sevendust and Disturbed. Soundtrack Terrorrealm: Music from the Hit Game The game's soundtrack features songs by various artists included in the game. *Rob Zombie- "Living Dead Girl" *Drowning Pool- "Bodies" *Mushroomhead- "Sun Doesn't Rise" *Disturbed- "Ten Thousand Fists" *Skillet- "Monster" *Killswitch Engage- "This Fire Burns" *Avenged Sevenfold- "Scream" *Seether- "Pig" *Sevendust- "Praise" *Metallica- "Seek and Destroy" *Megadeth- "Sweating Bullets" *Motorhead- "Smiling Like A Killer" *Sick Puppies- "Cancer" *Three Days Grace- "Get Out Alive" *Red- "Breathe Into Me" *Alter Bridge- "Isolation" Terrorrealm: Symphonies of Terror A CD containing the scores of some horror films featured in the game was released as well. Track listing: *''Nightmare on Elm Street'' *''Friday the 13th'' *''Halloween'' *''Texas Chainsaw Massacre'' *''Child's Play'' *''Hellraiser'' *''The Shining'' *''Puppet Master'' *''Phantasm'' *''Candyman'' *''Psycho'' *''Leprechaun'' *''Silence of the Lambs'' *''The Exorcist'' *''Re-Animator'' *''T2: Judgement Day'' *''The Evil Dead'' *''The Ring'' *''The Grudge'' *''Saw'' *''A Clockwork Orange'' *''Robocop'' *''Alien'' *''Carrie'' *''Rawhead Rex'' *''Predator'' DLC The game has two DLC packs, which come with four characters each. *Hunters Pack- Includes Ellen Ripley (Alien), Cherry Darling (Planet Terror), Hellboy (Hellboy) & Blade (Blade). *Hell's Angels Pack- Includes Ghost Rider (Ghost Rider), Dante (Devil May Cry), Spawn (Spawn) & Scorpion (Mortal Kombat).'' Stages The stages appear in all modes. Whether it is a platforming or fighting level, the stages can take both forms. *Springwood *Camp Crystal Lake *Haddonfield *Good Guy Factory (Chicago) *Carnival Home *Hell *Woodsboro *Asylum *Bates Motel *Derry *Morgue *Cabrini-Green *O'Grady Farm *1300 AD *Miskatonic University *Bodega Bay Inn *The Mountain Terrain *Irish Highlands *Farmland *Persia *London *Firefly Home *Police Station *"Game" Room *Overlook Hotel *Highway *Zombie-Infested City *Frankenstein's Castle *Dracula's Castle *Black Lagoon *Orlok's Lair *Dystopia *Space Carrier *Lost Planet *Future *Distant Future *The Lighthouse *The House *MacNeil Home *Camp Crystal Lake (past) *Chamberlain High DLC Stages *Hunters: Space Carrier, Apocalyptic Earth, Golden Army, NYC *Hell's Angels: Ghost Town, Bloody Palace, Hell 2, Scorpion's Lair Reception The game garnered critical acclaim, with critics and fans praising its ability to weave the characters of old and new horror franchises into a complex, intriguing story. The gameplay also received positive reception, which reminded many of the style of popular game titles. There were minimal bugs present, the only notable being slow frame rates on certain levels with certain characters. This is fixed in the update. It received multiple Game of the Year Awards, a first for a game based on licensed horror title(s). Some negative reception included a few of the characters like (most notably) Jack Torrance, Herbert West, Pamela Voorhees and Regan MacNeil being dubbed "useless", with weak movesets and repetitive gameplay features for each. Bustamante explianed these problems will be fixed in the future installment. Sequel A sequel has been announced, with the title being ''Terrorrealm: This Fire Burns. Ed Boon and Miguel Bustamante summarized the plot as such: "Ash returns to Hell, where the Horrors have broke into civil war. After the Lord of Darkness was defeated, Freddy Krueger volunteered to rule the desolate realm, until Pennywise argued against. Now, the Horrors have split up into two parties, waging war against each other. Pinhead has fled, leaving Hell open for an ivasion. Joined by new allies, Ash must choose a side, and battle against not only the spirits of Hell, but his worst enemy: himself. Expect ultra-violence, sex, blood and war. Things are bigger, better, and more epic. Old and new icons will join together, and expect fresh faces to the cast." The character Pamela Voorhees has been removed, while Jack Torrance, Herbert West and Regan MacNeil have received "improved" movesets. New characters announced were Donnie Darko, Victor Crowley of the Hatchet ''franchise and Patrick Bateman of ''American Psycho. A new combo system (reminiscent of Marvel Ultimate Alliance 2) has been announced, which indicates the game may feature a more RPG-esque style. The sequel's announce date has yet to be released. Boon and Bustamante are also planning a third installment, creating a trilogy. They both stated that each sequel will be "bigger and better, adding more icons to the mix-up each time". Although it isn't official, the planned third game will be titled Terrorrealm: New Way to Bleed. Puppetmastervantas (talk) 20:13, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Category:Playstation 3 Games Category:Platformer Category:Playable characters Category:Sony Category:Microsoft Category:Horror Category:Horror games Category:Xbox 360 Category:Xbox Category:DLC